Sabes
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Sabes que es tu enemiga


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sabes<em>**

Es tu peor enemiga, una bendita Slytherin, una chica superficial, una sangre pura, una niña rica y mimada, una muchacha frívola y arrogante, en conclusión una persona sin sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera por ella misma.

Y lo sabes, sabes perfectamente que Pansy Parkinson es todo eso y quizás mucho más, sabes que se parece a Draco Malfoy, sabes que quizás es por eso que son novios, quizás es por eso que se besan, se abrazan y quizás por eso son tan unidos, tanto que no parecieran dos, sino uno.

Sí, tal vez es por eso.

Sin embargo hay algo que no sabes, no sabes por qué rayos te gusta mirarla, no sabes por qué estás al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, por qué te gusta perseguirla, por qué te gusta inventar excusas para ir en su búsqueda.

Una obsesión.

Aquella pelinegra de ojos azules se estaba convirtiendo en una maldita obsesión y no, no sabías el por qué.

Quizás era por eso mismo que sentías al verla abrazada con Draco Malfoy, al ver que se besaban, al ver que sus manos comenzaban a dejar de ser visibles, sí, quizás era por eso, sin embargo no sabías-mejor dicho no querías saber- que era ese extraño sentimiento.

¿Qué era esa rabia? Esa rabia que aparecía de repente cuando ella se encontraba frente a ti; pero no contigo sino con tu peor enemigo, con Malfoy… ¿¡Qué maldición era eso! ¿Por qué te sucedía aquello? ¿Por qué de repente tu enamoramiento había acabado? Por qué ahora en vez de palpitar tu corazón cuando estabas con Ginny, palpitaba cuando Pansy Parkinson cerca de ti.

¿Por qué palpitaba en aquél justo instante?

- ¿Cómo estás hoy, Potter?- te cuestiona.

Silencio, uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos de silencio.

Y comienza la acción, no recuerdas exactamente si es ella, o eres tú, pero sus bocas están unidas en un beso, un apasionado, posesivo y profundo, sobre todo profundo.

Y palpitaba su corazón se movía con fuerza en su interior… ¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser igual?

Pero lo sabía, era sólo cuando ella estaba cerca, sólo cuando ella lo besaba, cuando lo acariciaba, se sentía como un chiquillo; pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba, Pansy Parkinson le gustaba, con aquella maldita arrogancia que poseía, con esa frialdad que la caracterizaba, con ese logo de Slytherin colgando de su túnica y aún así la quería aunque no fuese total y absolutamente de él.

- Basta Parkinson, no dejare que me sigas utilizando…-acotó con decisión.

No, definitivamente tenía que acabar con aquella enfermiza relación, porque no debía, él estaba con Ginny, ella con Malfoy… ¿Había algo mas bizarro que aquello? No definitivamente debía terminar aquello, volver a su vida normal, deja de sentir, dejar de pensar.

Dejar de soñar con aquellos malditos ojos azules que lo enloquecía a más no poder.

Y ella comenzó a reír, tan fuertemente que si no estuviesen en una esquina solitaria muy seguramente los habrían descubierto.

- ¿Cuántas, Potter? ¿Cuántas malditas veces has dicho lo mismo?-cuestionó ella alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios.- Creo que aún no posees la suficiente fuerza de voluntad…

Suspiró, sí, no era la primera vez que él llegaba con aquella determinación; pero de alguna u otra manera siempre lo hacía cambiar de opinión, sí, es que su cuerpo resultaba una buena táctica de persuasión.

- Está vez es en serio Parkinson, esto se acaba ahora, no seguiré engañando a Ginny contigo, sinceramente no vales la pena…

Y comenzó a alejarse, pese a todo, pese a que su corazón palpitaba a cada segundo que ella estaba cerca.

Y ahora vuelves a ser sabedor.

Sabes que ella está detrás de ti, sabes que es su mano la que detiene tu andar, sabes que te detienes precisamente porque en realidad no deseas irte, sabes que no quieres engañar a Ginny, sabes que si no fuera por aquél gran deseo que sientes por la pelinegra jamás lo harías, sabes que eso que golpetea en tu pecho es tu corazón, sabes que son sus labios los que se posan en su cuello y sabes que son sus manos la que acarician tu cuerpo.

Sabes que no podrás resistirlo durante mucho tiempo, sabes que te has vuelto adicto a ella, a Pansy Parkinson, sabes que te gusta que te bese, sabes que te gusta que te acaricie, sabes que te encanta tener sexo con aquella Slytherin y aún peor sabes-aunque en realidad no quieres admitirlo- que estás enamorado de ella, y es precisamente por eso que no puedes dejarla, aún.

Sabes muchas cosas de ella, de ti; pero una de las cosas que no sabes es si lo de ustedes tendrá algún futuro, no sabes si ella será la futura señora Potter, o si en cambio lo será Ginny, no sabes si ella ama a Malfoy aunque en realidad lo dudas.

Porque dudas que lo bese como te besa a ti, o que lo acaricie como te acaricia a ti, si lo duda, mejor dicho estás seguro de que es así.

¡Joder! Sabes que la amas; pero no sabes si ella te ama a ti. Quisieras preguntárselo; pero realmente aún no quieres saber la respuesta.

- Te amo…

No supo quién había hablado o… ¿Habían sido los dos al mismo tiempo? No importaba y tampoco quería saber quien tuvo aquella debilidad.

Sabes que eres conocedor de muchas cosas: de la vida, de la muerte, del peligro, de los enemigos; pero es en aquellos momentos cuando ella se entrega a ti y tu a ella que entiendes que hay una cosa de la cual sabes muy poco, o quizás nada y esa es el amor.


End file.
